Should Hate
by DanceRawrDemyx
Summary: Sollux should hate Eridan, he has so many reasons to. But after a party and a kiss, Sollux starts having weird dreams... does he really hate Eridan? Humanstuck, Erisol, and some Johnkat (of course) What happens when I have no internet and are camping? I WRITE FANFICTION!- [my apologies if the spelling or grammer is horrible. Wordpad doesn't have spell check...]
1. Chapter 1

To say that Sollux and Eridan didn't get along would be an understatement. They hated each other with a passion. Eridan was a hipster, Sollux was a nerd. Not one of those book smart nerds, but a tech nerd. They had known each other since they were young and were forced to grow up together. Eridan's older brother Cronus had bullied Mituna to a horrible point, which adds to the Captor/Ampora hate.

Throughout Elementary school, Eridan got the whole class to make fun of Sollux every year because of his lisp. In middle school he had people make fun of him for his different colored eyes. One blue, the other a crimson brown.

Finally in high school the young pest has left Sollux alone. Finding no other reasons to really make fun of him. Sollux finally had the chance to make a friend or two. Aradia became his best friend, like Rudolph and Hermie, they're a couple of misfits. (Aradia claimed to be able to speak with the dead.) Karkat and Sollux were i guess you could call friends. Mostly Sollux teased Karkat and watched him get mad.

They all lived in a small town where everyone basically knew each other. New people move here every few years or so, they're aren't many job opportunites nor is the city very popular obviously. The population was around 500 or so. The last people to move here were the Egberts. John and his dad. For such a small city, there are many tradgeties. Some like Aradia, say the city's cursed. But Sollux thinks thats bullshit. There are perfectly logical reasons for the tradgeties. Like when Jade Harley was little, she was playing with a gun and ended up shooting her grandfather. Or when Mrs. Lalonde was driving when clearly intoxicated, and ended up crashing into another car.

There were 3 teens in the other car. Mituna, Kurloz Makara, and Meulin Lejion. Mituna suffered brain damage, Meulin ended up going deaf, and Kurloz went mute. The town went into a rampage, and Mrs. Lalonde was taken to a rehab center for her drinking problem. Roxy and Rose Lalonde now live with their cousins Dirk and Dave Strider.

So as you can clearly see, the town has interesting history and interesting people. Jokes are told about our town having something "gay" in the water. That joke comes from the fact that atleast 1/20 of the population is openly homosexual, which is about 25 people. Whether that is gay, lesbian, bisexual, transgender, etc. These included are Eridan, who defines himself as bisexual and crushes on almost everyone. Sollux is straight. Never even looked at another guy in that way whatsoever. To be honest the nerdy boy had a crush on his best friend. No not karkat, Aradia. I mean who could blame him? She was the nicest girl he knew. Not every girl of course was mean to Sollux, but a few are. Like Vriska Serket, Meenah Peixes, Aradia's sister Damara...  
So now you have basic information about Sollux, Eridan, and their town. Shall we begin?

Sollux woke to the sound of hissing. Opening his duel-colored eyes he saw the family cat on the floor. She was hissing at his door for no reason. The cat was quite stupid actually. Run's into things, dunks her head into her water bowl, sleeps on the toilet seat... not to mention hissing at Sollux's door! Honey was a strange cat indeed. But now Sollux was awake, so he decided to get up and shower. He had a good hour and a half before school so he could take his time.

Mituna was in the kitchen when Sollux walked down. The older Captor smiled at him and handed him a plate with pancakes on them.

"Thankth 'Tuna." Sollux replied taking a bite. "Thethe are good."

"Really? Tulip helped me m-make them!" After he said that, his girlfriend Latula Pyrope walked around the corner. While they were distracted, he threw them away. They weren't bad, but he wasn't that hungry.

"Morning Sollux! I see you like the food we made." It wasn't unusual for Latula to spend the night. Their dad, like most parents around the area, had a job an hour away so if he works late, he'll stay at a hotel rather than make the trip home. It's not like the two do anything either. Or atleast not when Sollux is home, but that's nobody's business is it?

By now its nearing 8, so Sollux heads out the door with his bag on his back. He places his earbuds in and walks down the street to school. He's not the only one of course. Kanaya, Rose and Dave are a few feet ahead and Gamzee and Tavros are across the street. Soon the school comes into view. It's a 3 story building. Ground floor is elementary, 2nd floor is middle school, and top is high school. The only reason the town has a school is because the nearest one would be an hour away.

"Move it!" Vriska snaps as she pushes past Sollux, who just glares at her back. Suddenly he feels arms wrap around him and someone jump onto his back, causing him to stumble.

"Hey AA." He says. Aradia beams widely and jumps down.

"Hey Sollux! Guess what!" she says giggling.

"What?" he replies.

"I caught Equius staring at me again, and we made eye contact for 5 seconds!" Aradia had a rather large crush on Equius Zahhak. Sollux couldn't see why. To him, he was just a big sweaty guy with a horse obsession.

"Cool."

"Sollux! Can't you show a bit of enthusiasm?" She whined.

"Yay." She rollled her eyes.

"Whatever Sollux. I'll see you at lunch." She hugged him and skipped off to class. Sollux turned down the hallway to his locked.

"Hey Sol."

"What do you want Eridan?" Sollux couldn't get past him so he figured he'd just see what the fucker wanted.

"I wwas wwondering if you heard about Fef." There was something different about his voice. Sollux raised an eyebrow.

"No. Whatth up with her?" Eridan avoided his eyes.

"She's looking for you." He then turned and started to walk away. Sollux sighed.

"Hey ED, ith thomething wrong?" Eridan turned back.

"Wwoulding your lisping ass want to know." He then walked away. _Sorry for asking_. Sollux thought. He wondered what Feferi could want with him. The two have talked a few times, but nothing beyond small talk. Feferi was Eridan's friend so it was like, you could say, forbidden.

Sollux went to his classes and finally it was time for lunch. Like normal, Sollux didn't get anything and sat down next to Aradia, who gave him a look.

"I'm going to start bringing you food. If i smother it in honey will you eat it?" she said.

"Maybe." he replied, pulling out his laptop. The school offered free wifi, and many student tooks advantage of that.

Like always Trollian pops up, but this time there was a message.

CC: Sollux! are you t)(ere? I reely need to talk to you!

CC: Pleasee answer.

CC: I'm not creepy, but i know you're on your laptop!

CC: o)( cod that was creepy.

TA: What ii2 iit FF?

CC: You answered! Could you meet me in the )(allway?  
TA: 2ure.

Sollux told Aradia that he'd be right back and walked out the hallway. Feferi was already there waiting.

"Hey Sollux!" She said.

"Hey FF." She giggled.  
"Soooo i was wondering if maybe you'd want to go out some time." She got straight to the point. Now Sollux knew what was up with Eridan. It was no secret he liked the girl.

"Uhhh... Thure i guetth." Curse his lisp. But her face broke into a large smile and she hugged him.

"Great! Eridan's throwing a party this weekend and we can go together. Shore will be

"Yea, uh okay." She pranced off to join her friends down the hall and Sollux went back into the cafeteria.

"What was that about?" Aradia asked.

"FF wanted me to go on a date with her."

"and you said?"

"Okay. We're going to a party at Eridan'th Thaturday."

"Sounds fun." She was spacing slightly.

"AA?" She snapped back, blushing.  
"Sorry." She giggled and waved over to Equius who turned back to Nepeta. Sollux sighed in annoyance.

Word got around fast and by the end of the day everyone (which wasn't much in the small school) knew Feferi Peixes was going to Eridan's party with the school nerd. When Sollux was walking home, he was suddenly tripped.

"What the fuck?" He looked up and saw Eridan glaring at him.

"Wwhy did you say yes?" He growled.

"What?"

"Wwhy did you tell Fef you wwould go wwith her?"

"It wath my choith."  
"No it wwasn't your choice. Everyone knowws Fef is my girl!" There was that hint of something, assuming it's hurt, in his voice. Sollux got up and Eridan immedietly took hold of his shirt.

"Let go!"  
"No! You're the reason wwhy she said no to me!"

"Thatth not my fault! Let go!" Sollux pushed Eridan off of him, with caused the hipster to trip backwards. Unfortunetly, they're in front of the Ampora house, so Cronus came out looking pissed.

"Ey Captor! What are you doing to my bro?" He said. Then a car pulls up. Cronus looks over at it, then picks up Eridan from the ground and heads back inside, not saying a word. Sollux turns around and see's Gamzee's brother Kurloz. He smiles at his best friend's younger brother and motions for him to get in the back. Sollux gets in and is driven home.

He gets out and says thank you to Kurloz who signs You're welcome back. The house is empty to no surprise. Sollux checks the phone message and there's one from his dad, saying he won't be home till monday. A note from Mituna lays on the table.

7UL1P 4ND 1 W3N7 OU7. 533 YOU 7ON1GH7 4ROUND 10-11. Sollux didn't mind being alone of course. So he turned on the tv and did his homework like a good boy. His computer was next to him and he was chatting with Aradia. She was going on about Equius. So he was ignoring it. Suddenly another message popped up.

CA: you better not showw up to my party.

TA: and why ii2 that?

CA: Because i'll make your life hell again if you do.

TA: Jegu2 ED! 2o ff doe2nt liike you. iit2 not the end of the fuckiing world.

TA: knowiing you, you probably liike other people.

CA: Wwell i do but, i liked fef the most. noww that she knowws that i like her, she doesn't even wwant to be friends.

TA: ii don't want to hear your 2ob 2toriie2. goodbye.

Sollux closed the chat window and opened up a new one.

TA: hey kk wanna come over?

CG: WHAT THE FUCK WOULD I WANT TO GO OVER TO YOUR PATHETIC HOME.

TA: Becau2e ii know you're 2tuck home wiith Kankrii.

CG:...BE THERE IN A FEW MINUTES.

Sollux knew how much Karkat disliked his brother. Kankri constantly talks and has an obbsession with triggering people. He always has to know everyone's trigger so he avoids it. The knock at his door a few minutes later signaled that Karkat was here. Sollux got up and let his friend in who immedietly sat on the couch.

"So what did you think of doing?" Karkat asked him.

"I wath thinking of watching a movie." Karkat's face lit up slightly at movie.

"Well if you really want to watch some stupid movie, atleast let someone with a taste in movies pick one out." Sollux shrugged and Karkat picked a movie.

They ended up watching the movie _Warm Bodies_. Some zombie romance movie that Sollux had never even heard of. Karkat loved every minute of it. Sollux payed somewhat attention, not to big on romance. The zombie look wasn't the greatest. Too human like. But the idea of zombie's giving up and becoming "Bonies" was unique and he liked it.

"That movie was good." Karkat said, looking over at Sollux for his approval. It was a good choice. Sollux enjoyed zombie movies, and Karkat romance. "It wath okay." Sollux replied. Karkat rolled his eyes.

"I'm gonna head home. Bye." And then Sollux was left alone again. It was nearing 7 so he decided to just chill on his computer for the next few hours. Mituna came home, Latula with him, and she sat down next to the younger captor.

"Sollux."

"Latula."

"Why are you home every night?" She said in a serious tone.

"Becauthe i have nowhere elthe to go." He replied. She looked over at him with a wicked grin.

"What?" he asked. She handed him fifteen dollars.

"Can you go buy me some chocolate?" she asked.

"Why cant you do it? And why fifteen buckth? Did you want fiften dollarth worth of chocolate?" Her face went serious again.

"Sollux, buy me some chocolate, i dont care how much, keep the change just go get it!"

"Wh-"  
"GO!" She plucked him from the couch and pushed him out the door.

"I don't have shoeth!" He yelled from outside. Latula threw a pair out from the window upstairs. Mituna's bedroom... Sollux cringed, knowing why he just got kicked out. Plus Latula hates chocolate. Poor planning.

He decided on walking down the road to the store anyways.

"Hey Captor!" He forgot who worked here... "I head you going to Ampora's party with my sister." Sollux chose to ignore her. He walked around, not thinking of buying anything. He figured he'd just save the money. Meenah had finished bitching when he left and walked down the road past Aradia's house. What caught his eye was Aradia standing in front of her house, kissing someone. Not just anyone, but Equius. Sollux quickly hid in the shadows and walked quickly past. He tried ignoring the slight pain he felt from witnessing that, and kept walking.

He walked for about an hour or so, and started getting tired. He figured that they would be done by now so he headed home. What he found was the lights were off, and the doors still locked. Obviously at the end of fall, the windows were all closed as well. He banged on the door for about 10 minutes before he was too tired to do that either. Ugh why didn't he eat anything today? Sollux sat on the ground against the door and ended up falling asleep a few minutes later.

"Hey."

"Hey Sol."

"Get up! You shouldn't be sleeping on the ground outside!" Sollux blinked a few times before his eyes began to focus. Eridan was standing there looking confused. The sun was just begining to come up.

"Wwhy are you sleeping here?" Sollux rubbed his eyes and stood up, his back aching horribly.

"Got locked out.." He mumbled, half awake. "Why are you out?"

"I go for a wwalk every morning to wwake me up. Wwhy wwere you locked out?"

"Latula..wanted privathy with my brother.." Sollux then realized that he could knock on the door again, so he started up. Again no answer. He knew Mituna was a heavy sleeper, but Latula too?

"You look horrible. Come on, i'll get you all fixed up." Eridan grabbed the half sleeping nerd's hand and pulled him down the road. Soon they got to his house and went inside, up to his room. Sollux sat down on the bed and not even a minute later, had layed down and fallen asleep. Eridan rolled his eyes.

"Sol, wwhy are you so adorable..." He said, looking down at the other. Eridan realized how weird this will be for the other when he wakes up and chuckled. Then he went and continued to get ready for school.

Sollux thought he had fallen asleep at his door, so when he woke up face down on an oddly familiar smelling pillow, he was more than just confused. He started freaking out. He sat up quickly, causing pain to stab through his back. The room was themed around the colours purple and blue. There was a large fish tank in the corner filled with exotic and colourful fish. But Sollux was still confused by where he was and immedietly started having trouble breathing. His eyes shut close and he hugged his legs to his chest. Panic attacks were something Sollux had been dealing with for years.

"Morning Sol, i made wwaffles! Hey are you okay?" Eridan walked in, seeing Sollux curled up in what looked like pain.

"Sol?" He sat next to the other on the bed and placed a hand on his shoulder. A blue eye looked up at him in total shock. "Calm down Sol!" The Captor took a few deep breathes and did just that.

"Why am i here?" He asked.

"You wwere sleeping on your door. So i brought you here. Now, i told you i made wwaffles, and you can go showwer in my bathroom. It is currently 7:15, just as a heads up. Since you wear almost the same thing everyday anways, give me your clothes and i'll have them washed."

"No, i'll jutht go home.."

"Sol, you told me wwhy you wwere locked out, trust me. After sex, people can sleep for quite a long time." Of course Eridan would know. In a small school, if you slept with someone, everyone knew; and he slept with quite a few people. Sollux was a poor innocent virgin.

"Fine." he stood up and started to walk towards the bathroom.

"Clothes Sol?"

"I'm not thripping in front of you!"

"Oh groww up Sol! Just give me your clothes!" Sollux rolled his eyes and took of his pants and shirt, leaving him in just his bumblebee boxers. Eridan's eyes were locked on Sollux's stomach.

"Do you even eat?!" He asked, obviously shocked by how unhealthily skinny Sollux was.

"Thut up." The bathroom door closed and Eridan quickly went to go wash the other's clothes. Sollux felt his stomach while in the shower. He wasn't that bad was he? He's always been on the skinnier side, having a fast metabolism, but it when did he get this small? He did eat. Not as much as he should. When he was younger, he ate a alot. By a lot, it means a very lot. But in middle school, Eridan had pointed it out to everyone and thats when he started eating less and less.

The door to the bathroom opened and Eridan's mouth dropped slightly. Seeing Sollux standing there in only his boxers, his hair down flat in his eyes and dripping with water.. it was pretty damn hot.

"What?" Sollux said. Eridan snapped back and handed him his clothes.

"Come downstairs when your done... there are plenty of wwaffles. But be quiet, Cronus is sleepin..." With that, he disappeared down the hall. Sollux put his clothes on and looked in the mirror. He did need a hair cut, his bangs nearing his eyes now. He dried his hair, and used Eridan's comb to style it.

He opened the door and walked down the hallway to the stairs. There were pictures on the walls of Eridan and Cronus, and their parents. At the bottom of the stairs there were 2 other people in the pictures as well. One had Cronus, Eridan, one boy with dark brown hair in his eyes and a goofy smile, and the other boy had familar two toned eyes. He remembered that photo from years before. Before school. Before Cronus bullied Mituna.

"Sol?" Sollux walked into the large kitchen. The smell of waffles causing his empty stomach to growl. "Sit." Eridan ordered. He sat down at the counter and Eridan placed a plate of waffles in front of him. "Eat." He ordered again.

Sollux picked at them, eating a few and then ended up throwing the rest away. Atleast he ate something right? Eridan walked back into the room.

"Let's go." Eridan was one of the only teens in the town that had a car, naturally he loved to show it off, so he drove to school everyday.

"it'th only theven forty five." Sollux said.

"Yes, but you most likely dont want to be seen wwalking into school wwith me. Nor do i wwant to be seen wwith you." Back to their hatred.

"Right." Sollux almost frowned. They got into his car and drove the 3 minute ride to school. The hallways were empty when they walked in, just as Eridan had thought.

"oh, Thankth ED." Sollux said, before they parted ways.

"Wwhatever. Just don't showw up to my party lisping fucker." They started walking away before Eridan turned around. "And eat something.."

"I'm thorry Thollux!" Mituna said, trying to get the other to talk.

"Babe, you don't have to be sorry. It was my fault. I'm sorry Sollux." Latula said. Sollux still ignored them. He was pissed obviously, and his day had been rather shitty. All he wanted to do was go on his computer and relax. Thats exactly what he did. Went to his room with his laptop and turned it on. There was a message from karkat.

CG: WHY DOES FUCKING STRIDER THINK HE SOOOO COOL? I DONT FUCKING GET IT! AND EGBERT FOLLOWS HIM LIKE A PUPPY, TREATS HIM LIKE A FUCKING GOD!

TA: Calm down KK. iim 2ure iit2 not that bad.

CG: OH YEA? LOOK AT THIS [link]

It was a link to Dave's tumblr. He had many followers and ran a pretty cool blog. Sollux had been on there a few times himself, and followed it. Not that he used his tumblr much. What Karkat was pissed about was the photo Dave photoshoped of himself and john. It made it seem as though they were kissing. The caption said "Mine. Not the midget's." Dave called Karkat the midget and knew about Karkat's crush on John. Karkat hates Dave with a passion because he's dating Terezi, who was Karkat's best friend.

TA: relax, he2 probably ju2t jokiing around.

CG:I DONT GIVE A FLYING FUCK, I'LL MAKE HIM PAY!

Sollux decided to close the chat, not really in the mood to talk to Karkat. As mentioned before, Sollux had a shitty day. First he had Feferi hanging on him most of the day, which was cute at first but then got annoying. Then there were death glares from Eridan. Not to mention Equius and Nepeta sat at his table at lunch along with Karkat and Gamzee. Aradia was cuddling up to Equius who kept sweating, and Sollux didn't have his music or laptop to tune them out. After school he got shoved into a random locker (Yes the lockers are big enough) and had to wait for someone to open it. Luckily it was Aranea Serket's locker, so she made sure he was okay.

Sollux hates high school. Sollux hates people. Above all, Sollux hates Eridan Ampora.


	2. Chapter 2

** Saturday.** The day Sollux had been dreading. There were multiple reasons why of course. Like he got annoyed by the way Feferi had been hanging on him every moment since he said yes, the fact that its at Eridan's house, and that he woke up with a huge headache. Not a good day. Not at all.

Mituna and Latula were cuddling on the couch when Sollux got up. It was around noon already so he decided to skip breakfast. A small thud was heard and when Sollux looked down he saw Honey had run into the door again. She looked up and meowed loudly, then ran to her empty food dish.

"Mituna, have you been feeding Honey?" He called to his brother.

"Uh..." Mituna replied.

"Right." Sollux said then went to fill the small dish. Honey purred and rubbed against his leg, getting grey fur on his pants. He sighed and walked outside. It was cloudy and smelled of rain. Warmer than usual so he could tell there would be a storm. Sollux grabbed the mail and brought it in, settling back into his room. Only one other person was online and that person was Eridan.

_CA: Hey Sol, just making sure you're not coming tonight. _

Speak of the Devil.

_TA: ii'll do what ii want a22hat. _

Sollux replied, closing his computer. He would still go tonight, but probably end up leaving right away or something.

"THOLLUX! ARADIA ITH HERE!" He heard Mituna yell. Why would she be here? Sollux walked downstairs and sure enough there was Aradia with a big smile. They walked up to his room and she fell back onto his bed.

"Why tho happy?" He asked her.

"Equius asked me to go to the party." So that explains why she looked nicer than normal.

"You're going to thtay here till the party aren't you?" She nodded. "Whatever, you know where everything ith."

"Alright!" She got up and walked over to his tv, plugging in his old Playstation 2. Aradia loved his collection of games. By Sollux being a nerd, it covers the video game department as well. Aradia chose the old _Pac-man World_ game that by some miracle still works, and started playing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~glub~glub~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was nearing seven now so they decided to head off. Latula and Mituna told them to have fun as they closed the door. The dull thud after the door was closed caused the two teens to laugh, knowing that was the idiot cat again.

The music could be heard a few houses down and Sollux felt his headache triggering again. Then a high pitched squeal came and Feferi bounced onto Sollux, kissing his cheek. Aradia had already spotted Equius and went over by him and Nepeta.

"Come on Sollux!" Feferi pulled him inside, where the music was loud, but the people were louder. It reeked of alcohol already. You'd think in this small town, parties like this wouldn't happen, but the Mr. Ampora is the head of the police department. So they can get away with it.

"Sol." He turned around and saw Eridan standing with a glare. He raised an eyebrow at the hipster.

"Thup?" he said with a smirk. Eridan huffed and turned away, expecting something different to be said. Feferi giggled and pulled him more into the house, where there was dancing. Sollux could not dance. That was just a fact. So Feferi did most of the dancing... on him, causing the nerd to feel rather uncomfortable just standing there. But he didn't know what to do. Someone handed him a drink. It tasted fruity. Then came another drink. He could feel the alcohol affecting him so he went off to the side. Only two drinks and he was buzzed. But who could blame him, he doesn't normally drink.

Somehow the time got away from him, nearing eleven. About half the people were still there. Eridan ran into the room with people following him. He jumped onto the couch next to Sollux and shouted to everyone: "HEY! WE'RE GOING TO PLAY SPIN THE BOTTLE!" Gamzee was first to respond.

"Hey no man. We're going to play motherfucking spin the faygo." Gamzee had an odd obbsession with the soda. Claiming it was full of "Miracles." But honestly, Gamzee is stoned 99% of the time. Soon there were a circle of people and they made Karkat go first. He spun the bottle and it landed on Terezi, who grinned wickedly and leaned forward. They shared an awkward kiss, ending with Terezi licking his face.

Terezi spun the faygo landing on Dave, ironically. They shared a less awkward kiss, that ended with people pulling them apart. Dave spun and landed on John, who blushed and started babbling about not being a homosexual, that is until Dave pulled him into a kiss. Karkat growled and looked like he was about to murder Dave, which he probably would.

The game was going without much issue. John kissed Vriska, who kissed Tavros, who kissed Meenah, who kissed Aranea, who kissed Kanaya, who kissed Aradia. She spun the faygo and it landed on Sollux, who could feel his face heat up a bit. Nobody noticed in the limited light. They both leaned forward and their lips met. Aradia started giggling, saying how awkward it is to kiss a friend. A few people laughed and mentioned the friendzone. Sollux just annoyingly spun the thing, not caring where it landed.

Oh but then did he ever care. He wished he never decided to play this damn game.

"Wwell wwell Sol. Bring those lisping lips over here." Sollux glared as hard as he could before crossing the circle to where the hispter had moved to. Eridan pulled his face to his, smashing their lips together. Sollux tried to pull back but Eridan kept kissing him. He nibbled on his lip and forced his tongue in. People around them were cheering and laughing. Sollux couldn't believe how embarassing this was. Having Eridan of all people, practically kiss raping him. It doesn't matter how soft his lips were... or how sweet he tased.. or- Eridan finally let him go. Sollux felt his headache grow and he sat back down, his hands rubbing his temples.

The game continued. Eridan kissed Equius, who kissed Nepeta, who kissed Rose, who kissed Kanaya, who Kissed Vriska. Eridan had gotten up and disappeared. Vriska kissed Karkat, whos spin landed on John. Karkat was blushing badly when he was pulled into a kiss by obviously drunken John. It was a sloppy makeout that had people laughing at. Karkat had to break the kiss, then John started whining about wanting to kiss him again. Ironically the bottle landed back on Karkat.

"Do you wwant a tylenol or something?" Was whispered in Sollux ear. Not even caring anymore, he nodded and followed Eridan upstairs. He handed him some tylenol and Sollux thanked him.

"Sorry about that kiss." Eridan said. Sollux started at him for a moment. "That wwas kind of over the top."

"Wathn't that bad..." He replied, his headache still just as extreme.

"No? Wwell thank you. Is your head still in pain?" Sollux nodded. "Just take a nap or something in here.." Eridan then left the room and Sollux did just that.

Sollux awoke several hours later, with arms wrapped around him. He was confused once again on what happened, but at least he knew where we was. What he didn't know was why Eridan had his arms around him. Sollux peeled himself from the other and walked downstairs. A few people had passed out on the couches and chairs, including Aradia, who was in Equius's arms.

"Sollux?" Someone whispered. He looked to the chair and saw Feferi, who looked mad. "Where did you go? Were you in Eridan's room? How could you do that? I can't believe you! We're done. O-v-e-r." Sollux blinked a few times and realized he just got dumped. Feferi was drunk still, so she probably didn't mean it, but then again, he doesn't care. He pulled Aradia up from Equius' arms and shook her awake.

"You can come thleep at my houthe." He told her. She was too tired to walk so he put her on his back, thankfully she was smaller, so easier to carry. Arriving back home, he learned it was 6am. He dropped Aradia on the couch and put a blanket on her, then went up to sleep in his own bed.

_Eridan was there. Looking at him, an odd look in his eyes. You leaned forward and the two of you were kissing. Passionate kissing. Eridan's hands were everywhere and you could feel yourself getting harder. The kissing continued, neither of you breaking it. His hands were at the top of your pants, slowly reaching down-_

Sollux sat up. Did he just dream that? About ERIDAN? He shook his head and got up to showe, the clock reading nine. The water helped clear his head a bit, but he still was confused as to why he would have such a dream. He shut the water off and got dressed, heading downstairs to where Aradia was talking with Mituna.

"Morning." He said, and they replied back the same.

"I made coffee." Aradia said, and there was a pot made. Sollux got a cup and it actually tasted good. Sollux gave Mituna a look and the older Captor got up and said something about going to Latula's.

"Sleep okay?" She asked him. He shrugged. "Something wrong?"

"I had a... weird dream..." He was trying to decide whether he should tell her or not.

"What about?"

"Well... me and thomeone... thomeone i would not kitth unletth forthed to..."

"You had a dream about you and Eridan?!" Well she hit that one. Sollux started blushing.

"Well.. yea.. I'm worried about it too."

"Don't worry Sollux. It was most likely caused from the kiss you two shared yesterday.

"You're probably right."

"Don't dwell on it Sollux. If it happens again, ignore it." That was practical advice.

Over the next few days, Sollux had been having similar dreams. All involving Eridan. To say he was scared would be an understatement. He hated Eridan. That's how it's suppose to be. Sollux Captor was straight. He hated Eridan. And above all, would never ever even think of kissing him.


	3. Chapter 3

**My mom asked me why im laughing and i had to explain i needed Mituna and Sollux's dad's name. She asked what strange name i thought of. I said Phil, and continued laughing. I went off the rails on a crazy train man. This is what happens when i go camping**

Finally winter break was here. Exactly what Sollux needed. Aradia's been ignoring him for Equius, and Karkat's been hanging out with John so Sollux has been alone. Feferi had no memory of breaking up with him so he had to end that, causing people to get mad at him.

Mituna helped Sollux up the stairs to his room again. The only reason as to why is because of his broken leg. Yes. Broken leg. How? Meenah heard about the break up and went after him, and that was the result. Sollux sat on his bed with his computer on his lap. Honey was curled up on the corner of the bed and he had music playing quietly. Their father was in the living room watching tv and Mituna was in his room. They were suppose to go Christmas shopping today. So their dad got them into the car and they drove to the mall. The hour long ride was spent with Mituna singing carols, and Sollux listening to his music.

The mall always seemed so big, so they had a meeting spot set up to meet in 3 hours. Then they went their seperate ways. Sollux had $60 on him and needed to buy Mituna, his father, Aradia, and Karkat a gift. He might as well buy Honey a gift too. He went to the sports store and bought Mituna a new skateboard since his snapped in half somehow, and went and bought his father a blue and red tie. Aradia was easy to shop for. She stuffed animals. While walking past a store he noticed a large ram plush. It made him think of her so he got it. Finally he needed something for Karkat.

Sollux headed towards the movie store and bought that zombie movie they watched, since Karkat liked it so much. He also bought a stupid Nicholas Cage movie so he'd have something to watch with John. It was nearing time to meet for dinner so Sollux started walking towards the meeting spot. When passing the pet store, he remembered to buy Honey a gift. He bought her a moving toy so she'd have something to chase. While passing the fish tanks he saw a small grey fish. It had black and purple fins and around the eyes were darker circles, which looked like glasses. It made him think of Eridan.

Not even considering how stupid it would be, Sollux got the fish and figured he'd give it the hipster. Then he went over to the bench where his brother and dad were waiting. They made their way to the car and put their bags in, then headed over to a place for dinner. It was a rare thing for the 3 of them to get together. The boy's mother had run off as soon as Sollux was born, leaving their father, Phil, to raise them. People could tell the 3 of them were related as well. They all had the special eyes, and dark brown hair. Not to mention the screwed up teeth, which causes the lisp.

"Tho boyth, Thinthe i have off Chrithtmath Day, I athked Daniel Ampora if he and hith family would like to come for dinner." Phil said. The two boys both started choking.  
"Why would you do that!? They hate uth!" Sollux yelled, causing people to look over at them.

"Thollux keep your voithe down. It will be nithe to have a big group for Chrithmath." Phil snapped at him. Sollux growled and refused to speak the rest of dinner, barely even touching his food.

Christmas Eve had arrived and everyone was gathered in Aradia's basement. By everyone, that means Aradia, Nepeta, Equius, Sollux, Karkat, and John. Aradia and Karkat loved their gifts and Sollux liked his as well. Karkat gave him an old video game, and Aradia gave him a jar of honey. (Sollux is addicted to the stuff, and will eat anything with it on.) Nepeta gave him a kiss on the cheek saying sorry she didn't get him anything, and John thanked him for getting Karkat a Nic Cage movie, saying how important it is that Karkat watches them... blah blah. The night ends with Damara kicking everyone out and Sollux walking home in the snow. He didn't mind of course, it was nice.

The next morning, Mituna woke him up, and just like when they were kids, woke their dad up and went downstairs. Sollux made Coffee and hot chocolate, while Mituna put in cinnamon rolls. They opened their presents while they cooked. Sollux' father had gotten him an xbox and new speakers for his room. Which clearly made him happy. Now Sollux faced the issue of the fish that was currently sitting in a small bowl in his room. How would he give it to Eridan? He'd figure it out at some point.

The day had been spent with the 3 of them cooking dinner, which actually was fun. They finished around four, and then there was a knock on the door. Luckily it was just Latula who kissed Mituna, and sat on the couch. She told them how Terezi was spending Christmas with Dave's family, so she was glad to be here. Her and Mituna were cuddling on the couch when the doorbell rang. Phil answered it and welcomed the guests inside. There was Eridan, Cronus, Daniel, and his wife Marissa. The boys sat down in the living room while the 3 adults talked. Latula glared at Cronus and Eridan looked around. Sollux realized that he couldn't avoid Eridan now. Unfortunetly the dreams have reduced a bit, but not much.

"There you are Sollux. Go in there!" Phil said, pushing him to the living room.

"Oh I remember when Sollux and Eridan used to play together all the time." Marissa said, going on about those days. Sollux went in and sat down on the other side of Latula.

"Hello Sol, long time no see." Eridan said, his eyes looking Sollux up and down.

"Yea." Came his reply.

"You knoww, you'vve my room, but i havven't seen yours." Eridan smirked. Sollux sighed. He knew he'd have to show him sometime.

"Fine. Come on." They got up and walked upstairs, thats when Sollux remembered the fish. "Wait here.." He quickly went into his room and put the fish into his closet. Then let Eridan in.

"You have a lot of electonics..." He said, noting the 3 gaming consols, the speakers, and the computer with all it's accessories. Sollux sat down on his bed, Honey coming and sitting on his lap.

"Since wwhen do you have a cat?" He asked, petting the idiotic animal. Honey hissed slightly and snuggled up against Sollux.

"A few yearth. Her name ith Honey.." He said, feeling awkward. His last dream took place in his bedroom...

"Hey Sol. I did get you something for Christmas." Eridan said pulling out a small box from his pocket. He handed it to Sollux who raised an eye brow and opened it. Inside was a $50 gift card to Best Buy.

"Uh.. thankth..." He realized now he should give Eridan the fish. "I got you thomething ath well..."

"You did?"

"Yea.. it jutht reminded me of you." He went into his closet and pulled out the bowl. Eridan's eyes widened and he stared at the fish.

"Thats so cool Sol! Thank you!" They were both sitting on the bed now. Eridan had placed the bowl on the desk, saying he'd get it later.

"So Sol. I don't mean to pry, but wwhy have you been avoiding me?" Eridan said.

"I haven't been avoiding you." He replied.

"You have, i've noticed it. Wwhy?"

"It's nothing." Sollux says getting a bit louder.

"You're hiding something."

"I'm hiding nothing.

"What is it?" Eridan was getting on Sollux's last nerve.

"You! Ever thince that kitth! It hath my mind all metthed up!" Sollux's face was bright red and Eridan's a shade of pink.

"Y-you mean that kiss from the party?" Sollux nodded. "WWell it wwas a nice kiss.. But it didn't mean anything! It wwas just a spin the bottle kiss."

"I know. I don't want it to mean anything. I'm jutht confuthed ath to why itth effecting me like thith." Something sparked in Eridan's mind. He pushed Sollux down and kissed him, just like at the party. Smashing their lips together, nibbling, and forcing his tongue in. This time Sollux didn't try to push away. He even found himself kissing back slightly. Eridan's hands tanged into sollux's hair and the other on the bed. Sollux arm wrapped around his neck and the other on his back. Eridan bit down onto Sollux' lip and could a metalic taste met his tongue. Sollux moaned at the small pain, but moaned in pleasure. Eridan broke the kiss and let Sollux fall back onto the bed.

"Did that mean anything?" Eridan asked. Sollux remained silent, staring at the ceiling. "Sol? Are you listening?" His voice had that same sound of hurt from months ago. Sollux sat up and looked at him. There were tears behind his thick rimmed classes.

"I don't know... Itth confuthing!" Sollux stood up. "Let'th jutht go back downthairth." Eridan helped Sollux get down and they joined the others who were getting ready for dinner. The table was set and everyone sat down. The two heads of the table were Phil and Daniel. On one side was Mituna, Latula, and Marissa, the other side was Sollux, Eridan, and Cronus.

"Shall we pray?" Marissa said looking at Phil. They never prayed before... but everyone closed their eyes and folded their hands. Phil awkwardly prayed for everyone.

"Thank you Thufferer for thith food, and the chanthe for both famileth to get together for a holiday. Amen." Phil finished and everyone started to eat. Eridan looked at Sollux and saw he wasn't eating much, so he put food on his plate for him. Sollux glared back. They were all stuffed by the end, including Sollux, and had gathered around in the living room. Phil in a chair, Marissa and Daniel on the couch with Cronus, Latula and Mituna cuddling on the floor, and Sollux and Eridan awkwardly in the love seat. Thats when Mituna stood up, pulling Latula with him.

"I think i thould give you your prethent now..." Mituna said, Latula smiled.

"Okay babe, whatever you want." She replied. Sollux smirked, knowing what was coming. Mituna had Sollux help pick it out. The older Captor brother got down on one knee and looked Latula straight in the eye, pulling out a ring and asking: "Tulip, will you be my radical wife?"

Latula's mouth dropped open and did Phil's. Sollux chuckled and Marissa and Daniel smiled. Cronus just rolled his eyes. The skater girl was in shock, not seeing this coming at all. She looked from the ring to Mituna, then to Sollux, then the ring again.

"Yes." She said, tackling Mituna to the floor in a hug. She kissed him repeatedly and he placed the ring on her finger. "God I love you Mituna!" She said. Everyone seemed to be in good spirits after that event, even Sollux. Then it was time for the Ampora's to go, so they all said goodbye, and left. Sollux went up to his room and noticed Honey had her paw in the fish bowl. Sollux quickly threw her off, and turned on her moving toy, which distracted her. The fish was fine, Honey not having front claws, but then Sollux realized Eridan left it here.

He put on his jacket and scarf, grabbing the fish in a bag and putting in an interior pocket. Then he left the house and walked the few blocks to the Ampora's. Knocking on the door, thankfully it was Eridan who answered.

"Wwhat are you doing here Sol?" Sollux took out the bag. "Oh that's right. Come in." He opened the door so Sollux could walk in, and the motioned for him to go up to Eridan's room. Eridan set the bag in the tank.

"Why are you doing that?" Sollux asked.

"It gives the fish a chance to get used to the different wwater." Eridan turned back to Sollux. "Thanks for bringing it."

"No problem.." There was an awkward silence, Eridan slowly walked towards Sollux, who was leaning against the door. The nerd stared up at him, being a few inches shorter.

"Sol?"

"What do you w-" He was cut off by the lips that had been in his dreams for 2 months. It was a short kiss, lasting a few seconds. Eridan looked at Sollux, who grabbed his face and pulled him back for another kiss. Eridan smirked before pulling Sollux against him and kissing him back. Their lips moved together for once, and when Sollux felt Eridan's sweet tongue nuzzle his lips, he let him do as he wished. Somehow Sollux found his back on the bed and soon enough his shirt was off. Followed by Eridan's shirt and pants. Soon Sollux was left in boxers. But those didn't stay for long either.

An hour later, the two of them were together in Eridan's bed under the lavander blanket. They were both slightly sweaty and naked. Eridan smiled, kissing the others nose. Sollux rolled his eyes and kissed the other's neck softly.

"Good think you wear a scarft..." Sollux said, Eridan chuckled.

"We need to get you something to cover those up.." He said tapping the dark redish purple marks on the other's neck. Sollux nodded and closed his eyes. He fell asleep surrounded by the oceanic smell of the one he slept with.

It was just another dream. ** No, i'm joking. or am i? I could turn it into a dream...probably wont, but this is not the end, thats for sure. I'm proud of this story, i'm coming up with idea's as i go.**


End file.
